Terapia de Casal
by Ana Koori
Summary: Ino acha que seu relacionamento com Gaara não vai bem...O que ela vai fazer? Uma TERAPIA DE CASAL! E Gaara nunca mais ira querer fazer terapia depois disso... :: Presente de Aniversário para Guino.mio-chan::


Essa fic é um presentinho!! Para a Guino.mio-chan!

Explicações:

- Neji é meu - ação

_Neji é meu_ lendo

"Neji meu" escrevendo.

-

-

Ele observava a loira raivosa a sua frente.

Ino: Você vai!

Gaara: Não.

Ino: Vai sim! Senão eu peço o divorcio!

Ele a olhou feio.

Gaara: Por que você quer ir a uma terapia de casal?

Ino: Por que nós temos problemas que podemos resolver lá!

Gaara: Por exemplo?

Ino: Ahm...err...você vai ver lá!

Gaara: Quantas vezes?

Ino: O que?

Gaara: Ai, Kami...ir nessa droga!

Ino: Ah...só três vezes.

Gaara: ...

Ino: O que?

Gaara: ¬¬ que saco...quando começa?

Ino: Amanha.

- No dia seguinte...

Na rua se via, caminhando de mãos dadas, uma loira sorridente e um ruivo com cara de serial killer. (novidade... ¬¬)

Ino: 8D

Gaara: O.O

Ino: Chegamos...

Os dois adentraram no prédio e seguiram para a sala indicada pelo palhaço que estava pendurado na portaria.

Gaara: Uma clinica infantil?

Ino: Não tinha mais salas em outro prédio...

Gaara: ¬¬

Ino: ¬¬ Vamos logo...

Era realmente uma coisa difícil de se ver... Uma loira esbelta e um ruivo com cara de assassino entrando em uma porta rosa com bolinhas brancas em uma clinica infantil...

Gaara: Eu devia estar louco quando concordei em vir aqui...¬¬

Ino: Não...você não estava louco...vamos esperar.

Assim que se sentaram uma moça apareceu.

Moça: Sabaku no Ino e Sabaku no Gaara, terapia de casal?

Gaara - Cochichando- Ela precisava gritar tããooo auto?

Ino: ¬¬ Vamos.

Adentraram os três em uma pequena sala.

Moça: Você –aponta Ino- entra por ali –indica sala a esquerda- e você entra ali - conduz Gaara até a porta da direita-

-

Ino: Por que nós vamos fazer terapia separados se a terapia é de casal?

Samiko: Meu nome é Samiko Rirochi, e vocês foram separados para poderem ser avaliados individualmente...

-

Katsumi: Oi, meu nome é Katsumi Riroshi.

Gaara:...

Katsumi: Vamos começar?

Gaara:...não estou aqui por vontade própria.

Katsumi: ¬¬ Isso vai ser difícil...

-

Samiko: Leia esta lista e me diga o que você acha do que está escrito ai.

Coisas para você parar de esperar do seu parceiro:

- Um convite para discutir a relação;

- Solidariedade para pitis, TPMs e outras oscilações hormonais;

- Que ele seja sensível como suas amigas;

- Que ele nunca se esqueça de datas importantes, como o seu aniversario, aniversario da relação..;

- Que ele mude.

Ino: O

Samiko: E aí?

Ino: O É exatamente o que eu espero dele!!

Samiko: ¬¬ Ele nunca vai fazer tudo isso...a menos que você o hipnotize.

Ino - cara pensativa-

Samiko: Você não vai hipnotizá-lo!!

Ino: Claro que não...onde eu poderia conseguir alguém que o hipnotizasse?

Samiko: ¬¬

-

Katsumi: Leia esta lista e me diga o que você acha do que está escrito ai.

Coisas para você parar de esperar d sua parceira:

- Que ela adivinhe o que você quer por que você acha um saco ter que explicar o óbvio;

- Prontidão para sexo, sempre que você quiser;

-Atenção e carinho em excesso em dia de estresse;

- Que ela se responsabilize pelo seu conforto e pela sua felicidade;

- Que ela mude.

Gaara: ¬¬

Katsumi: E então?

Gaara: É o que eu quero dela!!

Katsumi: ¬¬ Volte amanha no mesmo horário...

Gaara: ... Tenho mesmo?

Katsumi: Hai.

Gaara: ¬¬

-

Samiko: Volte amanha no mesmo horário ok?

Ino: Hai!

-

Já em casa...

Ino:...

Gaara:...

Ino: E aí...?

Gaara: O que?

Ino: Como foi a terapia?

Gaara: Um saco...

Ino: ¬¬

Gaara:...

Ino: Eu vou me deitar... quero saber logo que atividade faremos amanha!

Gaara: Eu não. – abraçando Ino- Não quer ficar mais um pouco? –cara perva-

Ino: Não.

Gaara: ¬¬

Ino: ¬¬ Boa noite. E vá se deitar logo.

-

Samiko: Bom dia Ino!!

Ino: Bom dia!

Samiko: Bem, hoje vamos fazer uma atividade diferente... - entrega papelzinho–

Ino: -lendo- _Idealize seu par: faça uma avaliação objetiva de seu parceiro acrescentando as coisas que você quer e tirando as que você desgosta. _Entendi!

Samiko: Um texto, ok?

Ino: Hai!

-

Katsumi: Bom dia Gaara!

Gaara: Só se for pra você...

Katsumi: ¬¬ -pensamento: por que não pude ficar com a loira bem humorada?-

Gaara:...

Katsumi: Hoje você vai fazer uma atividade diferente... - entrega papelzinho–

Gaara: lendo _Idealize seu par: faça uma avaliação objetiva da sua parceira acrescentando as coisas que você quer e tirando as que você desgosta. _Ta.

-

Samiko: E então?

Ino: Quer que eu leia?

Samiko: Hai!

Ino: " Eu imagino meu parceiro sendo uma pessoas calma, gentil, amigável, sensível, solidaria e extrovertida..."

Samiko: Ok...e o que o seu parceiro é de verdade?

Ino: Calmo...

Samiko: E...

Ino: Só...

Samiko: ¬¬ Mas você o ama mesmo assim?

Ino: -sorrindo- Hai! Principalmente quando ele reclama!

Samiko: ¬¬ já terminamos, amanha será nosso ultimo encontro...

-

Katsumi: E então?

Gaara: "Eu imagino minha parceira sendo uma pessoa calma, que não fale muito, introvertida, que cozinhe bem..."

Katsumi: E o que a sua parceira é de verdade?

Gaara:...

Katsumi: -cara de espanto- Ela não é nada disso?

Gaara:...

Katsumi: O Nem cozinhar ela cozinha bem?

Gaara: Ela explodiu uma panela outro dia...¬¬

Katsumi: ¬¬ Caramba... Amanha será nosso ultimo encontro... Então, prepare-se!

-

Gaara: Finalmente...o ultimo encontro.

Ino: Nem foi tão ruim assim! Eu me diverti... Você não?

Gaara:...

Ino: Acho que não...¬¬

Gaara: Vamos logo acabar com este martírio...

Ino: ¬¬

-

Samiko: Bem Ino, hoje é o ultimo dia da nossa terapia...

Ino: É... Gostei de fazer terapia.

Samiko: Que bom que gostou, mas hoje acaba, então vamos logo para a nossa ultima atividade. – entrega formulário – A ultima atividade que você deve fazer é preencher essa ficha...só.

Ino: - lendo – Check-up da Relação: A) _Meu parceiro sente-se seguro comigo mesmo quando esta emocionalmente vulnerável?_

"Sim". Ino – pensamento - ele nunca esta emocionalmente vulneravel¬¬.

_B) Meu parceiro sente amor por mim?_

"Claro". Ino – pensamento- Claro que ele me ama...senão não gostaria de fazer...ahmm..."aquilo" todos os dias..8DD

_C) Posso contar sempre com o apoio do meu parceiro?_

"Sim." Ino – pensamento –Claro... Ele até me ajudou a limpar a cozinha quando eu acidentalmente explodi uma panela...8DD

_D) Ele gosta de ficar na intimidade com você?_

"Sim." Ino – pensamento - E como gosta... –cara perva-

_Check-up resultado_: Se a resposta de alguma destas perguntas for negativa, PRINCIPALMENTE a letra D, desista do casamento.

Ino: Ufa...

Samiko: Realmente...Parece que vocês não tem nenhum problema que um casal comum não tenha...

Ino: 8DD

-

Katsumi: Hoje é o ultimo dia da nossa terapia...

Gaara: 8DDD

Katsumi: - assustada – Voc-ê sorri-u...

Gaara: ¬¬

Katsumi: A terapia foi tão ruim assim?

Gaara: A...

Katsumi: NÃO RESPONDA! Foi uma pergunta retórica...

Gaara: ¬¬

Katsumi: Então...A nossa ultima atividade. – entrega formulário – A ultima atividade que você deve fazer é preencher essa ficha...apenas isso.

Gaara: -lendo- Check-up da Relação: A) _Meu parceiro sente-se seguro comigo mesmo quando esta emocionalmente vulnerável?_

"Claro" Gaara: -pensamento- Principalmente quando eu acabo de sair do banho...ela se sente extremamente segura comigo quando eu acabo de sair do banho...-cara perva-

_B) Meu parceiro sente amor por mim?_

"Sim" Gaara: -pensamento- Mesmo ela me rejeitando algumas noites...¬¬ Acho que ela me ama sim...

_C) Posso contar sempre com o apoio do meu parceiro?_

"Não." Gaara: -pensamento- Ela não me ajuda a tomar banho às vezes... ¬¬

_D) Ele gosta de ficar na intimidade com você?_

"As vezes" Gaara:-pensamento- ela me rejeita algumas noites...UNIVERSO! O QUE EU FIZ PARA VOCÊ ME ODIAR TANTO??-

_Check-up resultado_: Se a resposta de alguma destas perguntas for negativa, PRINCIPALMENTE a letra D, desista do casamento.

Gaara: OOO Gaara: - pensamento- UNIVERSO VOCÊ ME ODEIA !!-

Katsumi –passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele- Oii? Você está bem?

Gaara: OOO

Katsumi: Oi...?!

Gaara: - levantando e saindo correndo da sala- INO!

-

Ino: Que pena que é a ultima ativi...

Gaara: -entrando correndo na sala- Ino! O que você respondeu na letra D?

Ino: -assustada- Vai tudo bem no nosso casamento.

Gaara: Mas... mas...você me rejeita as vezes e eu achei...eu achei que...

Ino: ¬¬ Vamos para casa Gaara...

Gaara: - confuso-

-

Dias depois...

Ino: Queria continuar fazendo terapia...

Gaara: ¬¬

Ino: Gaara...

Gaara: Hm...?!

Ino: Você lembra que dia é hoje?

Gaara: -encarando Ino- Não...que dia é hoje?

Ino: -vermelha- É meu aniversário...

Gaara: Eu sei...

Ino: Você esqueceu mas...como? VOCÊ LEMBROU?

Gaara:- puxando caixinha- Como eu poderia esquecer? –abrindo caixinha, mostrando um belo anel de prata com uma pedra azul claro- Feliz aniversário Sra. Sabaku!

-

-

o.O

Essa fic é um presente de Aniversário pra minha amiga d fundo do coração, Guino.mio-chan!! Eu sei que você gosta de Ino/Gaara! Psssiu...foi dica do PC..8DD

Eu sei que não ficou nem perto do que você merece... mas foi tudo que eu consegui escrever!

Espero que você goste! E que o PC faça boas criticas... –olhar assassino-

Feliz aniver mesmo!

Muitos anos de vida e que você seja muuiittooooo feliz!

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

Ja ne.

Bejoo


End file.
